Kamichama Karin Kazune Kujyou x Reader
by HarmonicJay
Summary: This is the Kamichama Karin anime, but you as the heroine Karin! Kazune x Reader, so enjoy!
1. Alone In This World

Hey guys! This is a Kamichama Karin Kazune x Reader story, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Music (Author) does not own Kamichama Karin or any of its characters. They all belong to their rightful owners. And I don't own you!

* * *

You sighed, wiping a tear from your eye. You stared at Shii-chan's grave, reminiscing the times her aunt yelled at her for being a horrible niece. You were a good girl, the one who always gets good grades and things like that. But she hated you all the more, saying you were useless.

"Shii-chan….I'm all alone now…" You rubbed a hand over your brown jacket sleeve, your (h/c) hair gently flowing in the wind.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" A voice asked behind you.

You spun around to meet a boy around your age, wearing trendy clothes. He seemed pretty rich. Like a prince out of a fairytale.

"Hey, I was talking to you." He said again, waving a hand in your face.

You blinked your (e/c) eyes, and replied, "O-oh, sorry. Ano...my cat, Shii-chan just died, so I was...digging a grave for him…"

"Moron-" You cut him off by sharply replying, "Hey! Be quiet! I was doing something nice for my only friend, so don't call me a moron!"

He stepped back, a surprised look on his handsome face.

"Okay, okay. Geez girls are annoying...always crying about something or throwing a tantrum…" He murmured before walking away.

 _Of course I'd be crying...Shii-chan was my only friend... And now I'm alone…_

The next morning, you hurried to school, acing the pop quiz and making it through the day. You walked up the stairs towards your house, slowly. Your thoughts drifted back to the day before, and you clutched your ring, the only memento you had of your actual family. You used to have a mother, father, and older brother, but you didn't know what happened to them. Somehow, they were just...gone. Dead.

You stopped when you heard a thump and a squeal behind you, and you turned around. A girl a bit younger than you was on the ground, her things scattered. She rubbed her head, and you gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" You quickly bent down, helping her pick up her things.

 _Cute…_ You thought, looking at the accessories.

"A-Ano, these accessories are really cute! Where did you buy them?" You asked.

"Were you crying?" She replied in a soft voice.

You were taken aback by her reply, and realized you hadn't wiped away your tears. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying. Here, would you like to try on some accessories?"

"Wait, I, I can't possibly-"

You were cut off by the girl already working on your hair, fixing it up. When she finished, your hair was up in two cute curled pigtails, with two charms hanging from the hairbands. The (f/c) gems sparkled in the sunlight and you grinned, twirling your hair.

"Amazing!" You cried.

"It's so cute on you! Oh, by the way, I'm Kujyou Himeka." Himeka said sweetly.

"I'm (L/n) (Y/n), nice to meet you." You smiled.

The two of you sat on a bench nearby, talking about your pasts. Just then a boy walked up and Himeka jumped up.

"(Y/n)-chan, this is my cousin Kazune-chan. Kazune-chan, this is (Y/n)-chan." Himeka introduced.

You blinked when you realized it was the boy from before, and you stood up.

"It's you! It's fate we met again so I could do this!" You quickly aimed a punch at him, which he received full force and fell to the floor.

"What the-? What's your problem?!" He got up, angrily glaring at you.

You punched at him again, but his eyes widened at your ring and dodged it, grabbing your wrist in the process. You gasped, your body pushing into the air in front.

Jerking your hand away, you gripped your wrist. "This is my only thing from my parents! Don't touch it!"

The ring glowed brightly, a (f/c) hue illuminating your face. After a short amount of time, the rays faded away.

"What did you do to it?!" You threw your bag at Kazune, completely forgetting to take it with you. If he did something...to your precious ring...no...

* * *

Thanks for reading, see you next chappy! Review!


	2. School, and once again Alone

Let's begin, shall we~

* * *

You ran up the steps, huffing as your feet took you to who knows where.

~~~Next Day~~~

You felt so powerful, like nothing before. You never actually got a perfect 100 on your tests, but for some reason you did today. Then, you played the piano expertly, doing a handstand to add some effect. When you wished for a thunderstorm, it actually happened.

 _What's...going on here…_

You ran home, not wanting to stay in the rain for long. On your bed, you pondered about the past events. Getting an 100, perfectly playing piano, and thunderstorms appearing out of nowhere. You sighed, twisting a lock of your hair when a knock sounded from your patio door. You hurried to see who it was, and noticed a smiling Himeka standing outside, holding your bag. You quickly let her in.

"You forgot your bag the other day…" She said quietly. handing you the book bag.

"Oh, thanks." You accepted the bag and turned back to her. "Hey, so, since we're friends, maybe we could do something tomorrow?"

"Sorry, (y/n)-chan, but, Kazune and I just came to this city to finish some business. We have to go home." She apologized.

"Th-that's ok, I can at least see you off then." Your heart sunk, you were hoping for a new friend.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Well, maybe we can see each other again, ok?" You asked.

Himeka nodded, and you grinned softly.

"You, did anything happen since your ring glowed?" Kazune asked you stiffly.

"Ok, first of all, my name is (Y/n), not you. And if anything did, it has nothing to do with you." You answered huffily, your umbrella falling to the ground in the process.

What a chauvinistic jerk.

"Sorry." He said, throwing his jacket on you. "(Y/n). So something did happen?"

You gripped your ring, a wave of nervousness washing over you.

"W-well…" You were unsure of how to answer him.

"You have to be careful. He's coming after you." He said seriously.

"A guy...coming after me?" You whispered in shock.

~~~Time Skip~~~

You headed back to Shii-chan's grave, sighing.

"They're gone, I'm alone again." You whispered.

"You don't have to be." A voice behind you said,

You spun around to meet a man with cold red eyes, glassed framing his face.

"Wh-who, what are you talking about?" You stepped back a bit.

"I have been investigating you, (L/n) (Y/n). Your cat Shii-chan was your only and best friend, who died a while ago. Your parents are gone and your only family is your aunt, who treats you like trash." He said monotonously. "If you destroy your ring, I can bring your cat back to life."

A dark pink orb formed in his hand, illuminating your pretty face.

 _Supernatural power?_

It seemed hard to believe, but at the same time it was like you already knew all about it. Glancing at your ring, you slipped it off your finger.

 _If it's to bring Shii-chan back...anything…_

You hesitantly placed your precious ring into the orb, and the man grinned evilly. Then out of nowhere, Kazune jumped at the orb and grabbed your ring, shouting, "You dummy!"

He clutched his hand, wincing at the scorch marks.

"You idiot...you said the ring was a memento from your parents, right?" He growled, throwing the ring towards you. "Run!"

Before you knew it, you were running as fast as you could away from the scene. Himeka came towards you, softly asking about Kazune. You panicked when she headed back the way you came after you explained, and hurried after her.

"You idiots! Why did you come back?!" Kazune shouted at you.

The two of you scrambled around, panicking.

You gasped when Kazune was hit, fainting in the process and falling onto you. Your eyes widened in fear, and didn't notice the blast headed for you. Instead, Himeka took the hit and she fell next to Kazune, both knocked out cold.

Your eyes widened as your heart beat loudly.

 **Ba-bum…**

I have to...protect them…

 **Ba-bum…**

I will...protect them!

 **Ba-bum**

Your ring glowed once again, the (f/c) light wrapping around you like a protective warmth. You were transformed into a dress, the (f/c) ruffles flowing around your ankles.

 _What…_

Kazune and Himeka had woken up behind you, and you shook. What could you do? You had no idea how to control whatever you were, and the (f/c) orb surrounding your form grew larger and smaller, sparking with electricity. Kazune got up, slowly walking into your energy orb.

"I'll help you, (Y/n). Just focus your magic, imagine light." Kazune said, his bow and arrow at the ready.

 _Imagine light….Light…._

The arrow from Kazune's bow glowed with a magnificent white light, and for some reason you felt compelled to say 'God Thunder".

"G-God Thunder!" You whisper yelled, and Kazune looked at you in confusion.

"What the heck is with that name?!" He yelled.

Before you answered, he let go of the arrow and it soared towards its target, hitting the glasses man. Crying out, he disappeared from sight. Your transformation disappeared, and Kazune smiled.

"Good..job…" He said before fainting in your arms.

"!" You gasped, gently picking him up. "Hi-Himeka…"

"It's ok! Whenever he transforms, he faints…"

~~~Time Skip~~~

"So (Y/n)-chan, has Kazune-chan told you yet?" Himeka asked.

"What?" You asked.

"Oh, I guess not. You're coming with us to our home city!" Himeka smiled gleefully.

"Wh-what?!" You asked, shocked.

"Well, since you're a mini-goddess, Kirio is going to come after you. We can't leave you here." Kazune said.

"You're also going to attend our school!" Himeka clapped her hands.

~~~The Next Day~~~

"Wow...This is such a beautiful academy! But, how'd you get me into this school?" You asked.

"You're a good student, they let you in pretty easily." Kazune waved the matter off,

"KUJYOU-KUN!" Four voices called, smacking you out of the way.

They fondled over him, and you sweatdropped.

"This jerk has a fanclub? No way." You laughed.

Himeka introduced you to Miyon, then Kazune introduced you to Yuki. Your heart clenched, the two had friends from elementary school. The Kazunezu hated you too. You sighed, heading outside. FInding a tree, you sat down under it. Tears stung your eyes, and the droplets stuck to the bottom of your (e/c) orbs.

 _Himeka and Kazune both have such good friends...I don't really fit in here…. How could I have been so stupid…_

* * *

Thanks for reading, and thanks for all of the support, I love you guys! Please review and see you next time!


	3. Tears

Let's begin!

* * *

"What's wrong?" A voice said sweetly.

"Huh?" You looked up teary-eyed, only to meet a cute boy a little older than you.

You blushed. He was cute…

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying." The boy said, crouching down.

He picked up a tear with his finger and let it drop into the grass below, standing up. He smiled before making his way back to the school.

"...W-wow! He was like a prince!" You squealed.

You blushed. Could he be your prince?

You walked back into the school happily, feeling as if you were floating on a cloud.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"What's wrong with her?" Kazune whispered to Himeka.

"I think she might be in love…" Himeka giggled.

Kazune's face hardened at the word 'love' and glanced at your smiling face, your bright (e/c) eyes closed in a closed eye smile. Your (h/c) hair blew gently in the wind, your curls flying. He smiled, then quickly hid it away.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"EEEEEHHHH?!" You shouted. "I could get kicked out if I don't do well?!"

Kazune nodded. "If you're bottom 20, you'll be expelled."

"B-but, this is gonna be hard…" You clenched your fists.

"It;s ok, I'll help you out! So first, let's begin with these!" Kazune lifted up about 20 heavy workbooks, plopping them in front of you.

"EEEEEEHHHH?!" Your eyes widened at the huge amount of work.

"Are you serious?!" You gasped.

"Totally serious! Now get working!" Kazune crossed his arms.

~~~TIme Skip~~~

You sighed, looking down at your workbook. You felt really bad, Kazune was falling a bit behind in class because he was helping you, and you said some mean things to him before.

"Hey you!" The Kazunezu said.

"Huh?" You turned around to meet four angry faces.

"What did you do? Kujyou-kun is so tired!" One of them said.

"This is all your fault, isn't it? He was helping you study!" Another said.

"Oh, how sad for Kujyou-kun to sacrifice his learning for a poor peasant girl like her!" The Kazunezu fake cried.

"If it wasn't for you, Kujyou-kun would be fine! You don't deserve him! He's much better without you!"

Hateful comments stabbed at you, one after another. You finally got up, racing out of the school and into the yard. Finding the bench, you sat down and starting crying silently.

"Ah, you again?" A voice said.

You sniffled and looked up to see the prince from the other day.

"I'm Kirika. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying…"

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Kazune POV

"Where is (Y/n)?" I groaned, trying to find that girl.

She still has those worksheets to finish. I turned the corner in the yard and saw (Y/n), with...Kirika?! I hid behind the tree, spying on them. I saw Kirika take out a handkerchief and wipe (Y/n)'s tears. She smiled, and my heart clenched with jealousy.

Normal POV

You headed home, then stopped when glasses guy came out.

"Weird glasses guy!" You pointed at him.

"I am not 'weird glasses guy'! I am Karasuma Kirio!" Kirio growled. "Battle form, Hades!"

He transformed and you gulped. You weren't sure how to deal with this. You sighed nervously and transformed as well. Clutching your staff, you trembled.

 _All of those other times I defeated glasses guy, Kazune was with me…_

You gulped, and hoped for something to work.

"G-god thunder!" You whisper yelled, kinda embarrassed.

Kirio gulped, drawing back and waiting for something bad to blast him. Nothing happened.

Uh-oh…

* * *

Yay, another chappy done! Thanks and see you next time! Review~


End file.
